


Simply Surviving

by MikomiShine



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 1st fic redone, Buckle up, F/M, I'm back baby, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses, OCs - Freeform, angstfic, if you don't know what i mean, this is a revamp of an old story of mine, this is full of angst, this is heavily focused on OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now in high school and will be going through your typical, everyday high school life. Or so it seems. Many things will happen to the boys, starting with something bad that happened to Ferb in June. Other than getting bullied and falling in love, the teens will have a lot more to worry about. And of course, if they're dealing with things, Perry will be getting involved as much as possible.





	1. Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy let's get this show started!
> 
> I have been stoked about starting over with my first fic. It even has a new title. If anything looks familar, that's cause you've seen it on either DA or FF!
> 
> Also, more tags will be added as the fic progresses :3

There's a hundred and four days

 

Of summer vacation

 

But school comes along just to end it

 

So now that we're back in school

 

It's not gonna end soon

 

So we need to find ways

 

To survive it

 

That's because

 

School's too hard

 

And we're sick and tired of it

 

But we got to go anyway

 

It's not that we

We get bad grades

 

But bad things happen there

 

Like for instance

 

Bullying and

 

Falling in love are a drag

 

And the fact that there

 

There are too many

 

Secrets going on in our heads

 

As you can see

There's a whole lot if stuff that's

 

Gonna happen starting this fall

 

But don't worry

 

'Cause Phineas and Ferb

 

Are gonna get through it all

 

So don't worry

 

'Cause Phineas and Ferb

 

Are gonna get through it all

 


	2. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon in Danville as Ferb walked through the gate of the backyard carrying a box of supplies.

"Hey, Ferb! There you are! I was starting to worry about you!" Phineas walked up to Ferb, and taking the box, he asked, "So, what'd you bring?"

"I brought - "

"A thingamabob?" Isabella interjected.

"No. I brought - "

"A thingamajig?"

"No, I - "

"How about a thingy? Or a whatzit?" Ferb frowned.

"Izzie,  _ please  _ \- " Phineas tried to stop the girl.

"Or," Isabella added. "maybe it's a thingamabobber!"

"Isabella!" The ebony haired girl looked at Phineas.

"Yes, Phinny?" she inquired sweetly.

"Can you please stop bothering Ferb?"

"Oh, alright."

"Good. Now," Phineas turned back to his brother. "What'd you bring?

"I brought a magnifying lens, pieces of metal, a giant balloon shaped like a baby head - "

"Wait, what?" Ferb looked at Phineas.

"Those were the only giant balloons I could find."

"Oh. I see. Why baby heads?"

"How should I know? I also got us some elastic, rope, and long sheets of plastic."

"Great job with the supplies, Ferb!" Phineas walked to the middle of the yard, and spread his arms open. "Now let's get started on our last project of the season!"

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!~

 

Perry lay down on the floor of his lair and yawned. He was bored. Monogram had told him to stay after his mission. Earlier that day, Doofenshmirtz built a machine that shot vegetables. He wanted to make children cry, which would somehow lead to his ruling over the Tri State Area.

"What a weird guy," the platypus chattered. "Guess he forgot about vegetarians. They would've been happy. Unless they got hit in the face with a carrot or something...that'd be kinda funny."

Just then, Monogram walked up to him.

"Hello Agent P!" Perry looked up. Then he thought of something.

'Oh, crud. I hope this isn't about what happened a few days ago."

"Alright, Perry. I've got something important to discuss with you." Perry jumped up.

"It's not my fault! I swear! It was Kenny! All Kenny! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"...I have no idea what you just said. Come here." Perry cautiously stepped forward.

"Here, put this up to your mouth - er, bill." Monogram handed him a small green square.

"Why, what'll it - Oh! It's a translator!"

"Pretty neat, huh Agent P? Carl made them! Now we should be able to understand all the animals!"

"Yeah, except we won’t always be using them." Monogram sighed.

"Why do you all say that?" As he started to walk away, he looked back. "Agent p - "

"Guess this means you don't know about the incident..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"...Anyway, you don't always have to hold the translator up to your mouth - I mean bill. There's a button that turns it into a headset. Enjoy the translator!"

"Guess I will."


	3. Chapter 2

"Phineas! Ferb! For the last time, summer vacation is over!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs."You two better not make me come up there!" At that moment, the two teens slid down the railing.

"Morning, Mom! What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Mum."

"Good morning Phineas, Ferb. I made eggs with bacon and bagels."

"All right!" Phineas ran into the kitchen.

"Bacon!" Ferb ran after him.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lawrence called.

"Mornin'!" Phineas managed to say in between bites.

"Good morning, Father!"

"Ferb! Slow Down!" The green-haired teen looked at his mother, mouth opened, about to bite into the bacon.

"I haven't had your bacon in a long time. You never cook it." Linda shook her head.

"You two got everything ready for the first day of school?" The brothers nodded.

"Hey," Phineas looked around. "Where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged.

"Boys," Linda called. "The school bus."

"Huh? It's here? Well, alright then," The boys quickly finished their food, grabbed their bags, and headed toward the door. "See ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Have a good day! And Ferb," The British born teen turned to his mother. "Please be careful. If anything happens - "

"Will do, Mum! Don't worry. Nothing will happen!"

"And if anything  _ does _ happen," Phineas smiled smugly. " _ I'll _ protect him."

"You'd better protect yourself first, shrimp." Ferb replied, flicking his younger brother on the forehead. And with that, the teens stepped out the door.

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!!~

 

Perry sat on the chair in his lair, facing the screen. He folded his arms.

"I don't need a partner. I can handle Doof on my own."

"Perry - " Monogram started.

"I'm one of the strongest agents here. You said it yourself."

"Per - "

"I don't need a partner when I'm so strong!"

"Your last three missions didn't go so well - "

"That doesn't mean anything! Remember the last time I had a partner?"

"This time, your partner will be an animal - "

"I don't _ need _ nor  _ want  _ a partner!"

"Agent P, you are getting a partner, whether you like it or not!" Perry, letting out a loud growl, stood up and slammed his fists onto the dashboard. It broke in two, and made the screen go off. Monogram walked up from behind the wall.

"Perry the Platypus!" he shouted. Perry turned around, and growling, stormed out of the room. Monogram looked at the dashboard and sighed.

 

~PNF~

 

"Ferb! I'm a freshman!"

"Phineas! I'm a sophomore! The step-brothers fist-bumped.

"Hey, Phineas!" The redhead turned around and saw Isabella standing in front of him. Before he could speak, she sauntered closer, wrapped her arms around they boy’s neck, and leaned in close. Isabella and Phineas were nose to nose. Phineas laughed.

“Now  _ what  _ are you doing?”

“What, me? Just talking to one of my best friends. How bout you? Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking to you! Aren't you glad to finally be in high school?"

"You bet!” Isabella let go, and turned. “Hey, Ferb! You glad to be a sophomore?" Ferb noded. "Hey, thought you were talking more?"

"I am."

"He is. Hey, we should be getting to homeroom. Don’t wanna be late on the first day."

"I'm nowhere near my homeroom." Ferb waved goodbye, turned around...and ran into a blue-haired girl.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, miss!"

"No, no, it was my fault. Should've watched where I was going." Ferb stared at the girl. She stared back.

“Oh, my gosh.” Ferb stated, suddenly shocked. He stepped back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Y-you...We...we know each other…”

"Are you sure? ‘Cause I don't think - " She paused, also stepping away. "Oh! Oh my gosh, I  _ have _ met you before. Aren't you - yes, you’re - !"

"Jamie!" A blue-haired boy marched up to them and grabbed the blue-haired girl's hand. "We've got to get to homeroom! Stop talking to strangers!"

"But - wait - Jay - gah!" She turned back. "Ah, um, I’ll talk to you later, Ferb!" He waved, a strange look on his face.

"Who was that?" Phineas inquired.

"...That was - "

"Guys!" The boys turned to Isabella. "The bell - " The second bell rang.

"Oh, damn!" Ferb ran through the hall.

"Bye!" Phineas ran toward his homeroom.

"Later, Phin!" Isabella ran in the other direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, recap time!  
> Questions to take away from this chapter :
> 
> So, why does Linda tell Ferb to be careful? Why didn't she say the same to Phineas? What's up with Perry's attitude? Why does he hate the idea of having a partner? Who are Jamie and Jay? How does Ferb know them? Did Jay recognize Ferb? Why does it matter? The answers to these questions will eventually be revealed!


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang. As soon as students filled the halls, Phineas ducked out of the way of the tall basketball players. Or tried to. They kept knocking him down.

"People shouldn't be so tall." The redhead muttered under his breath."There should be a law or something - WOAH!" Some tall guy bumped into Phineas and didn't even apologize. Phineas smacked into someone's back. That "someone" happened to be Ferb.

"The heck?! Oh! Phineas! What are you DOING falling on top of me like that?" He brushed himself off.

"Boy, am I glad to see you! And what am I supposed to do when all these _freaking giant basketball players_ keep bumping into me?" Ferb stared at Phineas for a moment, then smiled.

"Having a hard first day?"

"Sorta. By the way, where are you headed?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, cool!" So am I! Just heading toward my locker so I can test my lock."

"I already went to my locker. Used the same lock. That's the thing - you do NOT want lose yours. You'll need it for the rest of high school. Using the same lock makes things easier." They stopped in front of Phineas' locker. As Phineas worked on getting the lock opened, (he was failing miserably) someone jumped onto Ferb's back.

"What the - hey - what - who's on my back?"

"Hiya, _Ferb_.”

"Isabella?! What the - get off of me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because your nails are _digging into my shoulders_."

"Because he doesn't like it, that's why. Now get off of him."

"Oh, alright. Whatever Phinny says." She got down.

"Why do you always listen to Phineas and not me? Oh, wait, the answer's obvious."

"How is it obvious?" The two teens stared at Phineas.

"Of course the _oblivious_ Phineas doesn't know." Ferb commented, rolling his eyes.

"I am not oblivious!" Phineas fumbled with his lock. Isabella walked up to him.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"What do you think? Trying to open this stupid lock!"

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it." The fourteen-year old helplessly struggled with the switch.

"Why don't you use your tools?" The boy stopped, then face-palmed himself.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He started hacking on it right away. Several seconds later, the lock opened. The late bell rang.

"Oh, would you look at that, We're late for lunch. Not that it matters." Ferb started walking down the hall. The younger teens followed Ferb to the cafeteria.

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~

 

Perry kicked Doofensmirtz in the face. Then he ran to the Inator, jumped on it, and stomped on the red self-destruct button. After that, the agent sprinted and leaped out the window, putting his jet-pack on in the process.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof raged. Perry could then hear the distant sound of an explosion.

Soon, Perry landed in front of the agency. He stood there and sighed. His freedom would soon be over. He would have a _partner_. Everyone would think that he needed help fighting. Even Pinky thought he needed help now that news of Perry getting a partner spread around the agency.

The others wouldn't see Perry the same way they see him now. They wouldn't look up to him. And then there's _Kenny_ . Ugh, Kenny. His life would be _ruined_. The koala, who already got on his nerves, would have a new reason to pick on him. Everyone would join in. They would say that he was getting weaker. But it wasn't true. His strength wasn't diminishing, and he knew it. Of course, no would else would see that.

The platypus sighed again as he walked into the agency. The only reason he wasn't going home was because the boys were still at school. As he walked through the doors wondering how his owners were doing, he saw some of the animals huddled together, Pinky among them.

"Hey guys," The mammal greeted. "What's going on?"

"Perry!" Pinky started. "Did you hear? There's gonna be another platypus coming to this part of the agency!"

Well.

That sure ticked the monotreme off.

"Do you think they'll be your new partner? Perry?" Pinky never got an answer, for the platypus immediately walked away.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Monogram was going through a list of new agent recruits when Perry burst through the door.

"Gah! Agent P! You surprised me!" Perry folded his arms and growled.

"Agent P, what is it? You know I can't understand you without your translator." Perry put the square up to his mouth.

"Another platypus?"

"Great googley moogley, Perry! Do you have a problem with everything?"

"Apparently yes, since you told me that I would be the only platypus in this part of the agency."

"Well, she really wanted to come here."

"Why?"

"She says she has family here, in Danville. She was born here."

"Oh of course she was, of course."

"She'll be here the same day as your partner."

"Hmph." Monogram sighed.

"Perry, why're you so stubborn? You weren't like this as a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know that. But must you have territorial issues at _this_ age?” Monogram looked up at the clock. "Perry - "

"You want me to leave? Alright." He turned around.

"No, wait!" Perry stopped. "Would you do me a favor?" Perry looked up at the man.

"You're asking me for a favor? Instead of ordering me?"

"Yes. Would you mind training the new recruits tomorrow after your mission? There's no one else I'd ask."

"No one else?"

"No one else. Unless, of course, you would like someone to help you, since it's a big group. The recruits are also pretty rowdy." Perry thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'll do it by myself."

~PNF~

"Hey, Ferb. Remember that blue-haired boy who pulled away that blue-haired girl this morning?"

"Jay?" Phineas nodded. The teens were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch.

"He's in most of my classes so far!"

"That's funny, cause Jamie's in every one of my classes except CAD."

"So far."

"Nuh-uh." Ferb shook his head. "All. I looked at her schedule. I've got that girl _all over_ me in every class."

"All over you? What for?"

"Well-"

"All over you? What girl would want to be all over you for? Not like anyone would want to date you." Phineas and Ferb stared at Isabella.

"Izzie, go back to reading."

"Ferbie, go back to being silent."

"I thought you guys _wanted_ me to talk!"

"We do! Izzie, don't bother Ferb."

"Alright, Phinny."

"And don't call me 'Ferbie!'"

"Okay, Ferbie." Ferb's jaw clenched.

"So, Ferb. As you were saying..." Phineas started.

"As I was saying, when I was -"

"Hey, Ferb! Shut up!” A brown haired girl shouted as she walked by. Ferb shut up.

"What the - Rebecca! HEY!" The redhead stood up and put his hands on the table. "Don't _do_ that! Come back here - ! Tch! Never mind her. Go on, Ferb. Speak." The green-haired teen stayed silent. “Rebecca, look what you did! You too, Isabella, you started this!”

The girl ignored Phineas’ outburst and continued to read.

Phineas closed and opened his fists. It was all he could do to keep from exploding even more.

"Ferb, _speak_."

"...Isabella, you acted like you _wanted_ to hear my voice when I started speaking more. But ever since this summer, everything's been going wrong."

"Aw, c'mon, Ferb! Don't say that!"

"Maybe I should start being quiet again."

"No, no! Don't do that!" Phineas protested. "Not when you _just_ started talking again! It took us _weeks_ to get you to speak one word."

"You used to speak a lot more." Isabella encouraged. "...Up until two months ago. Yeah, I’m not helping, _I_ should be the one to stop talking." An uncomfortable si silence filled the air. The older teen spoke up.

"Speaking of June, that was when I met Jamie and Jay."

"Wait a minute." Ferb looked at his brother. "They're the ones that helped you when - you know - _that_ happened?" Ferb nodded. "But they seem so different than what you described! Oh, wait. Didn't you say -"

Phineas never finished his sentence. Just then, someone came behind him and said -

"Who are you talking about, tiny?" The three teens turned to see Jay standing behind him with a tray of food. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" Before Phineas could say anything, Jamie came up to them.

"Hey, Ferb! Jay! What's up?" She sat down next to Phineas. "These your friends?" She asked Ferb. He nodded.

"Um..." Jamie looked up at Jay. "I wasn't going to sit here."

"Why not?" Jay scowled at Phineas.

"They were talking about us."

"No, no we weren't!" Ferb paused. "Well we were, but not in a bad way! I was just..."

"Just what?" He was now glaring at Ferb.

"...Trying to tell them what happened in June. Trying."

"Trying?"

"Isabella kept interrupting him."

"She was being mean."

“...You really weren’t saying anything bad about us?”

“No. Why would I?” Jay shifted his feet uncomfortably.

“Well, with what happened back in June…”

“You guys _helped_ me.” A short, awkward silence filled the air.

"...Uh...A-anyway, I guess I have no choice but to sit here." Jay sat next to Isabella. "So, your Isabella?" The girl nodded as she took a bite out of her food.

"What's your name?" Jamie turned towards the redhead.

"I'm Phineas. I'm Ferb's stepbrother.

"Oh, cool! Anymore siblings?"

"I've got an older sister."

"Candace. My stepsister."

"Hey, Ferb." The green-haired teen turned towards Jay. "Are you British?" Ferb nodded. "Can I ask you something else?" He nods again. "Why do you have green hair?"

"Why do you have blue hair?"

"Why is your head shaped like a log?"

"Why is - no, I can't think of anything to top that."

"Win!" Jay cheered. Jamie smiled.

"I think we're going to like this school."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Tension between Ferb and Isabella.
> 
> Recap? Recap.
> 
> So, what happened to Ferb in June? Why did Jamie and Jay have to help him? Where did Ferb meet the two blue-heads? Why is Izzie so mean to Ferb? Who is Rebecca? Did she even know what was going on? Probably not, I’m sure she was being completely random and thought she was being funny. Will we see her again? Maybe. Why is Ferb's hair green? Why is Perry so stubborn? What’s up with his territorial issues? What do they serve at lunch in school? These questions will be answered soon.
> 
> Also, the line where Ferb says that Jamie was all over him was just Ferb messing around, in guess you didn’t get that XD


	5. Chapter 4

Perry landed on his feet, fell and rolled on the ground, jumped up, and stood before the agency. As he caught his breath, Perry thought of the mission he may have failed.

Doofenshmirtz wanted to turn everyone into toys. He wouldn't turn himself into a toy, but still planned on being the "King of the Toys".

Perry had gotten shot by the machine, and was turned into a robotic platypus with a remote. He was still alive, and he didn't need the remote to move around. Doof started zapping random people outside. The platypus then jumped on the man's back, causing them to fall over. The inator then continued to shoot rays in different directions. Perry grabbed the wheel and shot Doofenshmirtz, then himself. Toy Doof came up behind Perry just as he pressed the self destruct button. The man punched the animal and jumped out of the way of the explosion. Perry then wrestled Robot Doof to the ground. Doofbot got on top of Perry and started punching him in the face. Perry finally kicked him off, ran over the roof, and paraglided his way to the agency.

He hadn’t gotten a chance to turn the innocent passersby back to normal.

Sighing, Perry stepped through the doors and walked through one of the corridors. He waved and said hi to the other animals he passed...and bumped into the one agent that he didn't want to see.

"Kenny."

"Perry." The platypus started to walk around the agent, but was pushed back. "Where you goin', Per?" Kenny stepped closer to him. "Gon' go plead for ya partner to come sooner?"

"I don't even need a partner."

"Why, 'course you do! Ya gon' get weaker an' weaker." Perry tried walking around him again, but the koala put his arm up. "Ya gon' get stuck in traps an' won't be able to get out on ya own! Oh, but don' worry! Ya partner'll save you!"

"That's not gonna happen. I won't need to be saved."

"Sure you will! I bet you almost died durin' ya mission today!"

"That's not true! Do I look like I'm dying?"

"No, but you sure look like you took a beatin'!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. And I won!"

"Must've been a close call." Kenny snickered. Perry tried backing away, but ended up being pinned to the wall. "What's wrong, Per? Can't free yourself?" Perry struggled under the koala's weight. "Too strong for ya? That's 'cause ya  _ too weak _ ."

Looking over Kenny's shoulder, Perry could see Pinky and David the Dog watching. Pinky sent a message in sign language, asking if they could help. Perry narrowed his eyes, but said yes with his hand. Kenny didn't notice it. The animals sprang into action.

Pinky jumped onto the Koala's back, as David pulled Perry from the wall. When Kenny and Pinky fell to the ground, David pushed Perry away saying, "Run! We'll take care of him!"

Perry nodded, and ran towards the room where he was to train the recruits.

 

~PNF~

 

Ferb was at his locker getting his stuff for the rest of the school day.

'Alright. Second day of school and nothing bad - not counting the little spat between Isabella and I yesterday - happened.' The teen thought. 'So far, so good.' He shut the door, closed the lock, turned around, and felt his head being slammed onto his locker. Opening his eyes, Ferb saw three senior boys in front of him. 'Ugh, of course. Not them.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, Rectangle Head!" Ferb narrowed his eyes.

"Butch." He looked at the other two. "Keith and Kyle."

"So," Butch started. "Built any failed machines lately?"

"I'll have you know my creations haven't failed for years."

"How do I know you're not lying?" the older teen smirked.

"Yeah, what if you're lying?" the twins mimicked.

"I am not. I'll prove it to you, if you back off." Ferb took out a tiny rocket from his pocket, and set it on the ground. From his other pocket, he took out a remote. The bullies stepped back, and the twins spoke up.

"What's it gonna do?"

"Yeah, what's it gonna do?"

"Watch." Ferb pressed a blue button on the remote, and the rocket shot upwards. Using the control stick, Ferb made the rocket do a bunch of loops and fly all over the place. He then pressed a purple button, and the top flew off. Confetti burst out of the rocket. Ferb pressed the blue button again, making the rocket land. "It's not done yet. It's only a test run."

"Pretty neat!"

"Yeah, pretty neat!" Butch glared at the look-alikes. Kyle and Keith shrunk back.

"Huh. Whatev'." the senior replied. "Let's go guys." He walked off.

"Nice rocket." Kyle commented.

"Yeah, nice rocket." Keith copied.

"I'll show it to you guys when it's done, if you'd like."

"Awesome!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Kyle, Keith, c’mon!" The older teens flinched at their leader's voice.

"Let's go, Keith."

"'Kay." the twins left. Ferb stood alone. He sighed as he sat against the lockers behind him.

"...Butch better not give me any trouble this year."

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~

 

Perry slammed the door. Then he slowly turned around and faced the recruits. Dozens of little eyes stared up at him. He stared back. Perry cleared his throat.

"Alright, little recruits. I'm Agent Perry the Platypus, and I'm gonna be your training instructor today." The little animals waved. "Now, stand up, and let’s do some warm-ups before I train you guys."

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

'I love working with kids,' Perry thought. Everything had gone smoothly for an hour. Then, a koala cub and a ferret kit started fighting.

"Hey, Hey! Woah, stop! Stop it!" Perry shouted, separating the kids. "What's going on here?" The ferret pointed at the koala.

"He said I was so weak, I couldn't beat him in a fight!"

"Well, it's  _ true _ . You were loosin’."

"Hey, don't be mean! Apologize to him right now." the cub paid no attention to Perry.

"Who thinks Freddie's weak?" A few animals raised their hands.

"That's mean! Freddie's not weak!" A bunny ran up to Freddie. "You're just being rude!"

"You're just a big meanie!" a snake added.

"Meanie! Meanie!" The animals chanted.

"Weak! Weak!" The others yelled back. At some point, everyone was fighting, and Perry had lost all control.

"Stop! Stop!" Perry ran across the room trying to keep the peace. "No! Stop biting him! You stop kicking her! STOP THROWING THINGS! GAH!" The exhausted platypus looked at the chaos around him and sighed. He picked up his phone.

A few minutes later, Pinky and David rushed into the room armed with sleeping spray. In seconds, all the kids were flopped onto the ground, fast asleep.

"How is this not affecting us?" Perry questioned.

"It's for kids only." Pinky held up the can. "See? Says it right here."

"Geez, what is up with these kids?" David wondered. "Who started the fight?"

"The koala."

"Figures. That's Kenny's little brother." Perry groaned.

"I should've known. He acts just like him."

"I know, right? Kevin’s a little devil."

"You okay, Perry?" Pinky asked.

"I'm fine, but...Please...Don't tell anyone about this, especially Monogram. If he found out - no - even worse, if  _ Kenny _ finds out -"

"Relax, Perry." Pinky reassured. "This secret's safe with us."

"We won't tell anyone."

"And we'll act like we weren't even here."

"Thanks, guys." Perry smiled. "You're the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Perry and Ferb are dealing with bullies.
> 
> Also, don’t worry about the innocent passersby. The Turn-Into-Toys-Inator’s effect wore off at some point, so they’re fine.


	6. Chapter 5

Kevin the Koala ran across the lobby of the agency, and jumped onto his brother's back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY - " Kenny, taken by surprise, waved his arms about in order to stay balanced. " _ How _ many times  _ must _ I tell you  _ not _ to do that?" Perry watched the brothers with an amused grin on his face.

"That was fun to watch." The little cub slid off of his brother's back, and started to run around the older koala's legs.

"Hey, Kenny! Hey, Kenny! Kenny, Kenny, Kenny! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what  guess what-guess what-guess what guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguess -"

"What?!"

"Nothin'!" the cub exclaimed, throwing his paws into the air. Kevin then ran away, giggling like crazy. Perry laughed.

"That's an annoying little brother you have."

"Tell me about it. The lad is even worse when we're at home." Kenny turned toward the platypus. "Wait, what were we talking about before the brat interrupted us?"

"Ummm...About how awesome and stronger I am then you?"

"Nice try. We were prob'ly talking 'bout how awesome and stronger I am than you are."

"That was the complete opposite of what I said."

"Exactly." Just then, Peter the Panda came up to them, dragging a chair along.

"Hey, guys! Monogram's looking for you two!" Perry nodded and walked toward Monogram's office, Kenny behind him. "What's with that dude and chairs?" Perry wondered.

"Who knows." The two walked on. "Hey, Per. Know what I heard?"

"If you're about to say something rude about platypus'-"

"I wasn't."

"Alright, then what did you hear?"

"There's a rumor going 'round that one of the new agents will be owned by Monogram." Perry stopped walking.

"Are you serious?" Kenny stopped as well, and looked back.

"I'm not certain, but I reckon it's true." The two started walking again.

"What does reckon mean?" Kenny gave the monotreme an odd look.

"You weren’t born in Australia, were you?"

"No. I was born here, in America."

"Oh. Well, that explains why we talk differently." The animals stopped in front of the office. "What do ya think he wants?"

"We're not in trouble, are we?"

"Why would we be in trouble? What did we do wrong?"

"We got into fights. Wait, no. That was mostly you."

"Mostly?"

"Throughout most of last week, you kept trying to fight me to prove you were stronger. I had to defend myself."

"Well - "

"Plus, you got into fights with other agents." The two were silent for a moment. "Let's go inside," Perry suggested. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and pulled the door opened.

 

~PNF~

 

A week had passed since school had started. Phineas and Isabella were headed to their History class.

"High school's getting off to a good start, dontcha' think so, Phineas?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Except for Jay calling us random names just to humor himself, and Ferb getting bullied. Other than that, things are fine." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jay popped up in front of the teens faces and started jumping around.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! What's up? What's up? How're you guys? I'm good, I'm good. I'm awesome. I'm fantastic. I'm awesometastic!"

"Woah! Man, Jay!" Phineas backed up with his hands in the air."What's with you today? You're all hyper!"

"What's wrong with being hyper? I like being hyper. I'm all jittery. You don't like being hyper, Dorito Head?"

"What - ?  _ Dorito Head?! _ Did you just call me Dorito head? Don’t call me that!" Phineas yelled.

"Okay, Mr. Triangle Head!"

"Don’t call me that either!"

"Can I take a bite of you head, Dorito?"

" _ You are so. Dead! _ " Jamie came up to them, and put her hands on the blue-headed boy in order to get him to stop hopping around. The girl's attempt failed, and only got her hopping as well. "Sorry guys! Someone gave him a huge bag of candy, and dared him to eat it all at once! Now he's on sugar rush mode!"

"SSSUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! I like sugar! Bye-bye Girly! Bye-bye Dorito! I Gotta get to science!" The hyperactive boy bounded to his next class.

"Jay! Wait! Gah!" The blue-haired girl turned back. "See you guys later!" She ran off.

"Girly? He's gonna call me Girly now? C'mon! As if Bella Girl wasn't enough!" Isabella complained.

"That was utterly annoying. And weird." The redhead replied. "We'd better get to class, or we'll be late. C'mon!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ferb was sitting in the second row, fourth column, of his Math class. The room was quiet. Every student eyed the teacher. It was thirty minutes into class, and the man hadn't woken up. His head rested in his arms, which were folded on his desk, and little snores came from his mouth.

At first, the class had let their teacher be, and decided for themselves to have a free period. After a while, the students became suspicious about the fact that their instructor was still in dreamland.

Ferb sighed, got up from his seat, and walked to the front of the room. The teen softly nudged the sleeping man.

"...Mr. Zone?" The teacher didn't move. "Mr. Zone!" Ferb shook the man as hard as he could, but Zone stayed inert.

"He's never gonna wake up."

"What, he's not dead or anything, is he?"

"Mr. Zone'll probably wake up when the bell rings."

"He didn't pass out or something, did he?"

"Why'd he fall asleep in the first place?"

"C'mon, guys! I'm serious! Someone check his pulse!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Everyone turned to Jamie. "Why don't we shout as loud as we can, and see if that works?" The teens nodded in agreement. Ferb gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Alright," the green-haired teen readied himself. "On three, two, one-"

" **MR. ZONE, WAKE UP!** " Immediately after the shout (and the added bonus of students slamming their textbooks), Zone screamed and jumped into the air, then landed flat on his face onto the cold, hard floor. Almost everyone laughed at the teacher's reaction.

"Ahh...Ow...That...Hurt." Mr. Zone drowsily looked around the room. "...Did I fall asleep?"

"YES!" the students yelled in unison. Zone sweat-dropped and looked at the clock. His jaw fell.

"Damn!" The teacher covered his mouth. "Um, I mean, shoot! Look at the time! Class'll be over soon!"

Zone looked at the students. He facepalmed himself. "Not enough time for the lesson...Can't believe I fell asleep." The man took one last look at the class and sighed, covering his eyes. "Alright. Independent study until the bell rings."

With that, Zone plopped back into his chair, and rested his head on his desk, making sure not to fall asleep again.

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~

 

The two agents stood in front of their major.

"Agents Kenny the Koala and Perry the Platypus." Monogram sat behind his desk. "First off, put your translators on." The animals obeyed. "Now, I want to know which one of you two vandalized the broadcasting room." Perry blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"One of you did it."

"How do ya know it was one of us?" Kenny questioned.

"You were the last two people in the room."

"I only went in to get something for someone."

"..."

"Huh? What is it?" Perry turned to the koala.

"I..."

"Kenny, did you do it?"

"I...Um...Well, I-I...Yes, it was me, I confess." The koala turned away. His voice became quiet. "I was mad about somethin' and I wasn't thinkin' clearly." Monogram nodded.

"Alright. You will fix the damage you've caused."

"Yes, Sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Aye aye, Sir!" The two agents saluted, and headed out the door.

"I can't believe you got so mad, you trashed the broadcasting room."

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"I didn't do it. It was Kevin."

"What? Then why'd you say you did it?"

"Couldn't let 'im get in trouble."

"Ah. Well, now you have to fix the mess your brother made!"

"Mmm. Not a big deal. I've cleaned up messes bigger than this because of the boy."

"Seriously? Kid must have a really bad temper."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, sorry this took so long! I really shouldn't be working on multiple stories at once, but i have adhd, which means that i'll quickly become bored of working on one thing at a time XP

Phineas sat in his homeroom. This was also his first period class. A girl with brown hair walked up to him.

"Phineas? Could you help me with homework?"

"Again? Do you seriously have to ask me for help  _ every single day _ ?" The boy questioned sarcastically. "Alright, what is it this time? Math or science?"

"Math. You see this problem? I just don't get it!" Phineas looked at the girls’ worksheet.

"I see where you're having trouble!" The redhead pointed to the paper. "You're doing it all wrong, see? First you have to…" As the teenage boy finished explaining the assignment, the first bell rang.

"There goes the bell. Better get to my seat." She sat next to Phineas. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Pointy Head."

"No pro -  _ hey! _ I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I did. Now I'm saying it again."

"Why?"

" 'Cause it's fun."

"Fun for you. You've been calling me "Mr. Pointy Head" ever since the first grade!"

"Yeah, but that was back when I used to be mean. Now I do to it to tease you in a fun way."

"Well, if you're gonna tease me in a "fun" way, you're gonna have to give me a new nickname."

"Mr. Triangle?"

" _ No. _ "

"Dorito!"

"No!  _ Don’t call me that! _ " The girl fell out of her seat, laughing. Just then, the late bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Alright, whoever was shouting, I could hear you from the hall - " The woman looked down at the brunette girl. "Rebecca, what are you doing on the floor? I nearly stepped on you."

"Phineas is just too funny!" After a few minutes, Rebecca stopped giggling, but was still sprawled out on the floor, wheezing. Phineas held out a hand, and the girl took it.

"Now that that's over," The teacher started. "Everyone should get back to their seats. Let's start off with going over the homework from last night." As the teacher went over the assignment, Rebecca passed Phineas a note.

'Remember how I used to make fun of you and Ferb all the time?'

'Yeah, I remember. You bullied Ferb more than you did me. You were mean enough to make him cry. =c '

'I made you cry too.'

'TT^TT'

'XD'

'NO. Not funny.'

'You used to be such a crybaby.'

'Let's not talk about this.'

'Okay, Pointy.'

'HEY!'

'LOL'

'Let's stop before we get caught.'

'We're not gonna get caught.'

'We could.'

'If we were texting, we'd get caught.'

'True. Hey, you know what I could do?'

'You just rhymed.'

'O.O'

'LOL'

'Anyways, I could build an earpiece that makes it so we can communicate with our minds!'

'That would be SO COOL. I'd be able to hear all of your thoughts! I always wondered what goes on in that triangle shaped head of yours.'

'(-_-)' 

'XD

'Shouldn't we be paying attention to the teacher, Shortstuff?'

'HEY! U can't call me short! You're short too!'

'^U^ I got u'

'Shorty'

'LOL'

'Why are YOU worried about missing the lesson? Your too smart for this stuff."

'That's true. YOU'RE the one who needs to pay attention. Also, you spelled “you’re” wrong.'

'Whatever. Don’t grammar police me.’

‘:P’

‘ Hey, has anyone ever called you cute before?'

'Yeah, my parents.'

'LOL anyone else?'

'Isabella called me cute a couple of times.'

'Someone else has been calling you cute.'

'Really? Who?'

'Me'

'Good one. Wait, you serious?'

'I'm serious.'

'No comment.'

'Do you like me?'

'When you say like…'

'Phineas, you know what I mean.'

'You're my friend.'

'So the answer's no?'

'…there's someone else.'

'I understand.'

'Don't be sad.'

'It's fine. Talk to you after class.'

When the bell rang, Phineas rushed after his friend.

"Becca, I am SO sorry -"

"It's alright, Phine -"

"I don't want you to be hurt -"

"Phineas, it's fine -"

"Rebecca, I want you to know that I will always be your friend -"

"Phineas, I don't like you that way!"

"...Wha?"

"I know who you like. I wanted to see if you would tell me! You can tell me now, though." The teen blushed.

"Y-y-you know? B-but _ how _ ?"

"I just do."

“Well - uh - prove it!” Rebecca whispered a name into Phineas’ ear, making the fourteen-year-old’s face look like a tomato.

"Ah - I-If you already know, then why do you want me to tell you?"

"You need to be able to admit your feelings. You want to tell her, right?" The girl stepped forward, making the boy step backward and blush even more.

"Y…Yeah."

"Well, it's best if you admit it to someone else before admitting it to her. That way it's easier." She stepped forward again. "So, c'mon! Tell me!" The redhead's face somehow managed to become even darker.

"...I’ve already admitted it to Ferb, sheesh.” The brunette held the redhead’s gaze. “Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just not now. Anyone could hear, and they could tell the whole school!"

"Alright, then tell me later. Oh! The bell's going to ring!"

"Ah! We're going to be late!" With that, Phineas grabbed Rebecca's hand, and the two tore down the hallway, the bell ringing in their ears.

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!~

 

Kenny was painting the walls of the broadcasting room. He was actually enjoying himself. The koala had spent hours working on the room, and there was still a lot to do. He didn't mind. He's cleaned up after the boy's messy tantrums before. He had to admit that things would be better if the lad wasn't so destructive. But the cub's nature to destroy whenever he was mad had taught the koala how to deal with certain situations. It also taught him how to build. And he enjoyed it.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Perry poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Kenny."

"Platypus."

"Want some help painting?" Kenny dropped his brush, turned around, and stared in shock at the agent.

" _ You’re _ offering to help  _ me _ ?"

"Me, David, Pinky, and Kevin." Kenny's first instinct was to say that Perry was trying to trick him. He decided against it.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just because." The platypus shrugged. "We're bored, and we thought you might need some help. Plus, your brother still thinks you're mad at him." The koala took a moment to consider the offer. He was used to doing these things on his own. By himself. No help. But if the others pitched in, then it'd be easier. Everything would be done faster. And, maybe he could use the company (although he wouldn’t want to admit it).

"Oh, alright. Do what you want." As Perry walked away, Kenny smiled. He picked up his brush. The two animals may hate each other, but it didn't hurt to be nice once in awhile.

Or at least, in Kenny’s case, it didn’t hurt to stop acting as if he only cared for himself and his brother.

The rest of the day resulted in banter, paint fights, and lots of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a (sort of) new character. I re-introduce Rebecca! One of Phineas and Ferb's childhood friends, she first appeared in chapter 3. She loves to mess with Phineas' triangle-shaped head XD


	8. Chapter 7

Perry watched as Phineas and Ferb left the house. He then made sure that no one else was watching. When he was sure that the coast was clear, Perry put on his fedora, and dashed into the boy’s room. He ducked under Ferb's bed, and lay flat on his back. He waited a moment, and the floor flipped over. He fell through a tube, and landed next to his chair. Perry stared back up at the tube, and looked to where his chair should have been. It was gone. Perry blinked. His chair disappeared. Vanished.

"…What the…?"

"Agent P." Perry turned around and kicked at whoever was behind him. It was Monogram. The major caught Perry's foot in the air. The platypus blinked again in realization.

"Oh, uh, whoops." Monogram let go of Perry's foot without warning, and the monotreme fell over.

"Get up, Agent P, and take out your translator." The agent stood, and put his translator on. "Before I give you your mission, I must introduce you to someone." Perry stiffened. Monogram hadn't told him when the new agents were coming. He didn't think they would be here so soon. Monogram gestured to the back of his lair. "It's time for you to meet your partner." As soon as he finished his sentence, an animal came out from behind the dashboard. Perry's partner was a fox with red-orange fur, and white front paws. As soon as Perry saw his partner, he froze. 

...She was very, very pretty.

“Perry?” The monotreme shook his head, and turned to his boss. “Introduce yourself.”

“Uh, right. I’m Perry the Platypus.” The girl held out a paw, and Perry shook it.

"Perry, this is Ava the Fox."

"Ava? I expected your name to start with an "f"."

"Everyone keeps on saying that." Ava shrugged. "Well, it starts with an "a", so you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Alright, now for your mission." Monogram started. "Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has created an inator that makes chairs go away."

"Well THAT would explain what happened to my chair!" Perry exclaimed.

"Guess we'd better get going." Ava smirked. "A chair thief, huh? This should be interesting."

“Good luck today, you two.” Perry nodded, saluted and ran off, Ava behind him.

 

~PNF~

 

Ferb was walking through the hallways trying to avoid Butch and the twins as much as possible. They had been harassing him all week. No matter what the sophomore did, he was bullied for it. Ferb rounded a corner and stopped. The twins were walking his way. Ferb glanced around nervously. 'Where's Butch? He's usually around these guys.' As he continued to look around, Ferb spotted a janitor's closet. He ran inside and sat there until he was sure the older teens were gone. The green-head sighed as he opened the door. He froze.

"Hey, Rectangle Head," Butch spoke. "What were you doin' in there?"

"Oh, I was just testing out one of my inventions," Ferb lied. "I didn't want to be caught by one of the teachers, so I went in there." The green-haired teen looked at his watch. "Oh man, look at the time, I'm gonna be late!" Ferb tried to run away, but Butch grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, no you don't."

"But I have to meet my friends at the junkyard! We're gonna build this really cool machine that -"

"I don't care. You're probably lying, anyway." Butch slammed Ferb into the wall. "Y'know, you talk way more than you used to."

"Yeah, so?"

"Know what I think?"

"No, and I don't care!"

"I think you should go back to being silent." Ferb flinched, and the bully smirked. "Maybe I can get you to shut up if I punch that mouth of yours." Before Ferb could say anything else, Butch slugged him. 

“Gah - hn!” The green-haired teen gasped from the sudden pain as he stumbled backwards. Butch then grabbed Ferb’s cheeks in his hand, squeezing harshly. Ferb grunted.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The bully took hold of Ferb's hair. The boy bit his lip as the teenager pulled harder and harder saying, "I should do something about this grass on your head. Cut it nice and short." He smiled cruelly and slammed Ferb's head into the wall. The Brit born teen cried out painfully.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Butch turned around. Keith and Kyle stood there, horrified.

"What's it look like?"

"I - I thought…I thought you said you didn't  _ hurt _ people…" Kyle stuttered.

"Yeah? Well, I lied. I do what I want."

"That…That's just…That's just - just-!"

"Violence doesn't solve anything!" Keith blurted out. With that, the twins ran off. Butch snorted.

"Violence doesn't solve anything? Yeah, right. Don’t police solve things with violence?" He kneeled and turned to Ferb, who sat on the floor. "Don't act so tough, fool, 'cause you aren't." The senior student got up, wiped his hands, and strolled away. Ferb was left with a split lip, and a pounding headache. Minutes later, the twins came back with the nurse.

"There he is!" Kyle shouted. He looked down at the younger teen. "Where's Butch?"

"He left." Ferb choked. The nurse helped him to his feet.

"You poor thing. What was the boy's name? I need to tell the principal about this."

"Butch Baker."

"And what's this boy's name?"

"F - Ferb…" The green-haired boy spoke, stammering a bit.

"Ferb?" He nodded meekly. The four walked into the nurse's office. As Ferb lay down on the cot, the woman went to get medical supplies. The young teen glanced around the room, sighing. His face hurt so much…

"Hey, Ferb?" Kyle came up to him. "We're really, really sorry for what Butch did to you."

"Yeah, we're really,  _ really _ sorry."

"…Why did you help me?"

"Because we don't like seeing people get hurt. Butch told us we didn't have to hurt anyone if we became friends with him."

"He also said that he wouldn't hurt anyone." Ferb processed what the twins said.

"So…You never wanted to be friends with him in the first place?"

"The thing is, we owe him. Butch did something for us, and we owe him for it."

"Hey, does this mean you'll stop bullying me?" Keith and Kyle shared glances.

"If we stopped bullying…"

"We're not sure what Butch would do." Keith finished.

"We won't tease you as much, though."

"And we're not gonna hurt you."

"Physically." Ferb sighed again.

"Well, alright. Thanks…I guess."

 

~Doobie Boobie Do Ba~

 

Perry and Ava dropped and rolled into D.E.I. Perry landed on a trap. He was sprung upward, and hung upside down by a rope. Ava stared at him.

"Do you need help?"

"I can get down on my own, thank you very much."

"Ah, Perry the Platy…" Doofenshmirtz stopped and stared. "Perry the Platypus and a fox? Who are you?" Ava took out her notepad and wrote something down. She gave the pad to Doofenshmirtz. "So you're his partner Ava the Fox? I didn't know you were getting a partner. If I did, I would've made a second trap. Well, guess I have to explain my evil scheme to the both of you."

"Behold!" The man exclaimed, pulling a curtain off his latest work. "The Make-All-Chairs-Come-To-Me-Inator!"

"Wow, that was long!" The fox replied.

"Not really. You’ll get used to it."

"You're still not out of that trap."

"I'll get out as soon as the backstory is over."

"Backstory? What back - "

"Back when I lived in Gimmelshtump," the evil scientist started.

"Never mind."

"I was forced to work in a chair making shop. It was so boring! Just sitting there, making the same kind of chair over and over. And they fired me! I don't even know why, cause I never did anything wrong. So as revenge, I will steal everyone's chairs, and I won't give them back until I force the people to make me the ruler over the Tri State Area!"

"Why the Tri State Area? Why not the whole world? Also, think about disabled folks, you can’t go taking wheelchairs from people."

"...You have a point there. And he thinks taking over the world is overrated."

"Ah. Hey, you got out!"

"Yep. Told ya." Perry spread out his arms. "I can get out of traps all by my -"

"Perry the Platypus, how did you get out of your trap? Well, I guess - OW!" Before the doctor could finish his sentence, Perry jumped up and punched his face. Then he ran toward the inator. Doof grabbed his leg, causing the monotreme to fall.

"Oh, no! I am  _ not _ letting you destroy my Make-All-Chairs-Come-To-Me-Inator!"

"Ava! Hurry and press the self-destruct button!"

"Self-destruct button? He put a  _ self-destruct button _ on the machine?!"

"Yes! He always does! Now hurry!" As Ava ran toward the inator, she thought that Perry seemed to be struggling. The fox stomped on the red button, and sprinted toward the long time enemies. In one quick motion, Ava knocked Doofenshmirtz over. The animal then pinned him down. She smirked. The man was shocked. Perry was equally surprised.

Ava got up and walked toward Perry. "We'd better get out of here. That machine's about to explode. " The platypus nodded, unable to reply. The two jumped off the building, and landed in Perry's hovercar. An explosion sounded behind them.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! Oh, and you too, Ava the Fox!"

"Great," the monotreme muttered. "Now he'll be saying both our names."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm used to Doof saying my name by itself." They drove in silence for a few minutes. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Attack Doofenshmirtz. I was perfectly fine battling him on my own."

"You sure? Well, tell that to the blood on your face."

"I don't have blood on my…Oh."

"Here." She handed him a tissue and a band-aid.

"I'm driving. I can't take my hands off the wheel."

"Oh, right. I'll do it for you, then."

"Hey, wait! Stop! Don't put your hands on me! I can't see! WAAAAAAAGH!" The hover car flipped over. The two hung upside down for a moment before Perry was able to turn the car right-side up.

"Good thing we were both wearing seat belts."

"Don't ever touch my face again."

"At least you're wearing the band-aid." Perry growled as they reached headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava the Fox is finally here!  
> In the end of the chapter, Perry wasn't hurt that bad, there was barely any blood. Just saying.  
> So. Why is Butch such a horrible person? Why didn't Ferb fight back? What did Butch do for the twins that left them with an IOU? Why was Doof fired? Is Perry fine with having a partner? Who moved Perry's chair from under the tube? These questions will be answered soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the frick does it take me so long to crank out these chapters

Three days had passed since Ferb went to school. Linda had her son stay at home so he could rest, and because she was worried about him getting hurt again. The British born teen walked down the halls with his head down. He hadn’t spoken a word since Butch hurt him. Phineas, Isabella, Jamie, and Jay all tried to get him to talk, but Ferb stayed quiet. Just when the teen was about to walk into the cafeteria, the bully stepped in front of him.  

“‘Sup, Box Head! Where have you been the past few days?” He started circling the boy. “I see you’ve been bandaged up.” Butch poked the younger boy’s head. Ferb flinched. “Aw, what’s wrong? Got a headache?” Ferb didn’t respond. Instead, he glared up at the senior, daring him with his eyes to say more. Before Butch could say anything else, Kyle came up to them. 

“Do you guys have any idea where my brother is?” 

“Do you realize you have a black eye?” Kyle sighed. 

“Yes, Butch. I realized that. Do you know where Keith is, cause I really need to talk to him.” 

“If he’s not with you, then I have no idea. Why don’t you ask Rect - HEY! Fletcher! Where’re you going?” Ferb turned around and pointed at the cafeteria, then to his stomach. “Look, kid, I don’t  _ care _ if you’re hungry - !” 

“Aw, c’mon. Let ‘im eat. Then you can punch him in the gut, and watch as he throws up!” Butch looked at the twin in disgust. 

“Gross.” 

“Exactly. So, anyway. Have you seen my brother?” The sophomore pointed behind the seniors. The two turned around to see Keith walking toward them, his eye swollen. The twins stared at each other. 

“Freaky guys, just freaky. What’d you do, punch each other in the face?” 

“No, of course not!” The twins chorused. 

“Did you punch yourselves in the face?” 

“Why the heck would we do that?” Kyle turned to Keith. “Let’s go!” 

“Okay.” The twins walked away.  The raven haired teen shook his head.

“As I was saying...” Butch turned around to see that the green-haired teen was no longer there. “Wh - oh. He’s gone...I might’ve been too - ” Just then, the bell rang. “Damn it, I’m late!” 

 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba!~  

 

For three days, Perry fought Doofenshmirtz alongside Ava, and everyday, Ava was the one to bring Doof down. The platypus was ready to explode. 

“If that girl defeats Doofenshmirtz again today, I swear...” 

“You swear what?” The monotreme turned around to see another platypus. He jumped back.

“Who are you, and where did you come from?”

“Name’s Starlette. You must be Perry. I’ve heard about you from Pinky.”

Just as his name was said, Pinky walked up to the two.

“Hey, Perry. I see you’ve met Starlette.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So what’s up?”

“He was swearing about something.”

“What?” 

“Ava keeps stealing my thunder, and I swear that I’ll do something about it.” 

“Like what? Even if you tell Monogram, nothing will happen. He won’t do anything.” The male platypus sighed, and turned back to Starlette.

“Shouldn’t you be fighting your nemesis or something?” 

“I don’t have a nemesis.” 

“Wait, what?” 

”I’m not a field agent.” 

“Oh. Then what do you do?” 

“I’m a spy. I snoop around people’s houses and monitor what they’re doing to make sure their not up to anything suspicious.” 

“So you’re a stalker.” The girl laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure you know the difference between stalking and spying.” 

“Have you ever stalked anyone before?” 

“Yup. Just to scare them.” Perry shook his head. 

“BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Speaking of scaring people, Kevin had jumped up behind Starlette and Pinky, yelling loudly. Star whipped around, and Pinky screamed. As he did so, Perry threw his head back, laughing. The other two glared at him, then at the cub.

“What was that for?” The boy shrugged.

“Jus’ wanted to see yer reaction.” He ran off and did the same thing to his brother. The koala’s scream caused almost everyone in the lobby to turn their heads. Kenny scolded the child. Kevin stuck out his tongue. 

“Kids,” Starlette huffed. Perry looked at his watch. 

“Time to get to work.” He nodded towards Pinky. “Later, Pinky.” 

“Bye, good luck with Doofenshmirtz!” Perry nodded his thanks, and left.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Perry flipped Doofenshmirtz over and pinned him down. He nodded towards Ava, who then ran off and banged her paw on the Whirlpool Inator. Doof swung his fists at Perry. The platypus caught the man’s hands, and headbutted him. The scientist wailed as he grabbed his head. The agents ran off the side of the building and parachuted to the ground. An explosion was heard with a man shouting, “Curse you Perry the Fox and Ava the Platypus!!!!!!! I mean, curse you Perry the Platypus and Ava the Fox!!!!” 

“He said our names backwards?!” The monotreme exclaimed. 

“Well, that was weird. The guy must be hopelessly confused if he’s able to mix our species up.” The girl turned to Perry. “Good job today.” He huffed.

“Meh.” 

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” 

“What? No, don’t think that! Of course I like you! Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because you think I’m taking away your chances at defeating Doofenshmirtz.” 

“What? I never - ” 

“And I’ve been getting in your way, right?” 

“Well - ” 

“Also, you don’t want people thinking that you’re weak.” 

“...Um...” 

“Plus, you never wanted a partner in the first place.” 

“How did you - ” 

“Pinky told me.” 

“Tch. Of course he did.” 

“...I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

”I’m sorry for all of that. I’m not trying to take the spotlight from you, I’m just trying to help you out.” 

“I appreciate that, Ava, but don’t jump in unless I ask you too.” 

“What if you need help, and don’t realize it?” 

“Why wouldn’t I realize it?” 

“Because you’re too stubborn and proud?” Perry stared at the girl in front of him. “What? It’s true, right?” Perry shook his head.

“I’m going back to the agency.” Perry took off on his jetpack, leaving Ava in the dust. The fox threw her hands up. 

“Rude!” She strapped on her jetpack, and followed her partner.  

~PNF~ 

Ferb shut his locker and turned around. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he wondered why teachers gave so much homework. Walking along the corridors of the school, the British born teen waved to whoever said hello. As he headed down a flight of stairs, he heard someone calling his name. Ferb turned around to see Keith and Kyle running up to him. 

“Hey, Green!” Ferb raised an eyebrow at the elder twin. “What?” 

“I think he’s looking at you like that because you called him “green”.’  

“Well, yeah. You have green hair. What, don’t like that nickname?” The sophomore shrugged. 

“Um, hey, Ferb?” He turned to Keith. “Is your head okay?” The teen nodded. “Are - are you sure?” He nodded again. 

“You absolutely, positively sure?” Ferb gave Kyle a look saying, ‘You don’t believe me?’ “No, no I don’t.”

“You don’t what?” 

“I don’t believe him.” 

“But, um, Ferb never said anything.” 

“He said it with his eyes.” Keith frowned.  

“You usually talk more than this. How come you’re not saying anything?” The boy shrugged. Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Is this because of Butch?” Ferb looked over the seniors’ shoulders, his eyes turning into slits. The look alikes turned around to see Butch coming their way. 

“Uh oh.” 

“Hey, Rectangle! Your head hurting?” The sophomore shook his head.  “You sure? ‘Cause it looks it looks like it hurts. A lot.” Butch smacked Ferb across the head, causing him to recoil. 

“Cut it out, Butch.” 

“Yeah, Butch. Cut it out!” The bully turned toward the twins. 

“Why should I?” 

“You already beat him up. He’s scared of you - what more do you want?” 

“To scare him even more!” The senior smirked. 

“That - that is - you are so _ cruel _ !” 

“And?” Kyle started fuming.

“You - you - why - what is - I can’t - augh!” The teen was just about ready to explode when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kyle looked back to see Ferb staring up at him. The boy’s blue eyes were saying, ‘It’s fine. I got this.’  

The green-haired boy glared at the black-haired teen. His eyes showed more emotion than the words he didn’t say. The bully’s strong, brutal stare couldn’t hope to match the intensity in the boy’s eyes. 

“You want to know why I didn’t speak for three days?” Ferb started. “It’s not because I was afraid. I am _ not _ scared of you. I didn’t speak because I had nothing to say. At all. My silent treatment had nothing to do with you telling me to keep my mouth shut.” The sophomore took a step forward. “I did _ not  _ listen to you. I kept my mouth shut because I wanted to. You want to know what I was doing when I hadn’t spoken a word? I was  _ thinking _ . Thinking of what to say to you.” Ferb’s gaze became menacing. As he stepped forward, Butch stepped backward, and was soon up against a wall. The young high schooler glowered up at the bully. “You know what? You are a horrible person. You hit me just because I spoke back to you. Well you know what? I’m still talking back to you. You beat me up again? That’s fine. I’ll continue to talk back. I speak when I want to, alright?” 

Butch stared at the teen, eyes filled with shock. Ferb’s round, blue orbs pierced through the older teen’s soul, almost as if he were being stabbed with a sword. The look of surprise quickly turned to rage. 

“You don’t care if I beat you, huh? How’d you like to get a concussion? Maybe even go into a coma?” Butch raised his arm. 

“Butch, don’t!” The twins held him back. 

“Get off of me!” Butch threw the brothers onto the ground. The young man threw his fist at the other teen. Ferb caught his hand, and twisted the man’s arm back. He yelped. The green teen pushed Butch back into the wall. Several minutes passed with the high schoolers’ eyes locked, and the both of them breathing hard. 

“What was that you said before?” Ferb spoke. “That I’m not tough? Look who’s wrong.” The younger teen let go of the senior. He smirked. “I talk whenever I want. If I’m quiet, It’s because I don’t feel like talking. Got that?” Keith and Kyle stared at the boy with looks of amazement. Butch’s jaw was on the floor. Ferb picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder. “Don’t ever tell me what to do again.” The teen turned on his heel, and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, looks like Ferb tricked everyone! He wasn’t scared at all! That’s our Ferb! Wait, that doesn’t sound right. If Ferb wasn’t scared, why didn’t he fight back?
> 
> Well, he’s on good terms with the twins now, so at least that’s good ^u^.
> 
> So, are Perry and Ava finally becoming friends? WHY the HECK is Doof so aggressive? How did Kyle get a black eye? Did Keith get his black eye the same was as his brother? What did the Whirlpool Inator do? Did it create whirlpools? Will Starlette begin to spy on random agents? How could Butch dare to hurt his own friends? Wait, IS he friends with the twins? Will Butch continue to torment Ferb? Will Ferb get hurt again? These questions will be answered soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Phineas and Ferb were walking around the school building. School was over, and the brothers had a few minutes before their bus showed up at the parking lot.  

 

“Butch hasn’t spoken to me in two days,” Ferb noted. “I’m glad.”  

 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t talk for three days because you were _thinking_. Everyone was worried, Ferb!”  

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, alright?” The sophomore stopped walking. “Do you hear that?” Phineas stopped as well.  

 

“Hear what?”  

 

“What if he...He might...Remember last...What he did...Ferb could really be...Danger...”  

 

The teens peered around the wall to see Jamie and Jay. They were whispering loudly to each other. Phineas and Ferb could only make out bits and pieces of their conversation.  

 

“...Death....Father might...Not sure...Ferb is still...Danger...Taken away...” Ferb tensed at the last part.  

 

“What the heck are they talking about?” The redhead inquired. Ferb gulped.  

 

“I think they’re talking about what happened in June.” The green haired teen turned to the younger teen. “And from what we’re hearing, it sounds like I’m still in danger.”  

 

                                               ~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~ 

 

Perry was leaning against a wall in the lobby of the agency. There was a lot going on in his mind. For one thing, was Ava really Monogram’s “pet”? Neither man nor fox had said anything about it to the monotreme. And yet, talk about Ava and the Major living together was spreading all over the agency. Perry couldn’t tell if it was fact or rumor. ‘I’m going to have to ask Ava about this when I see her...’  

 

“Hey Perry!”  

 

“What the - ! Pinky, where’d you come from?” 

 

“Um, right across the room?” The dog gestured to the lobby. He sighed “You were daydreaming again, weren’t you?” The monotreme nodded. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. You know Starlette?”  

 

“Um, yes?”

 

“Well - !”

 

“Hey, Perry! Pinky!” Starlette threw her arms around the chihuahua’s neck. The dog screamed and jumped into the air. Perry laughed.   

 

“That was hilarious.” Pinky brushed himself off. 

 

“Why’d you do that for? Almost gave me a heart attack!”  

 

“Heh. Sorry, Pinky. Didn’t think you’d be so scared.” The female platypus smiled. “So, what were you two talking about?”  

 

“Pinky was just about to ask me something about you.”  

 

“Oh. Well, I’m here now, so you can ask me!” Pinky blushed.

 

“Uh, well, um. I was just wondering...If you don’t mind me asking...It’s sorta personal...Um...” The platypus’ sighed.  

 

“Pinky, you don’t need to be so nervous!” Perry replied.  

 

“Yeah, Pink! Just ask away!”  

 

“Uh, well I just...Hey David!” Pinky ran off.

 

“Well, that was weird.” 

 

“Hey, Starlette!” Carmen the Cat walked over. “Me and a few other girls are gonna go to a spa. Wanna come?”  

 

“Sure!” The girl platypus turned to Perry. “See ya later!” She ran off with   

Carmen.  Pinky returned.

 

“So, what was that about?”  

 

“Nothing. I uh, forgot?” Suddenly, Ava popped up out of nowhere.  

 

“Hey you guys!” Pinky screamed again. “Woah, woah! Calm down!” The fox backed up, putting her paws in the air. “I wasn’t trying to scare you!” The dog was shaking more than usual. Perry gave him a worried look.

 

“Um, Pinky? You okay?” He nodded meekly.  

 

“Um, so!” The girl turned toward her partner. “Ready for our mission?”  

 

“Yeah, just gotta do something first.”  Perry walked toward the bathroom. Ava turned to Pinky. 

“Hey, you’ve known Perry for a while, right?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other for several years. And we’re neighbors, so we actually see each other pretty often outside of work.”

“Oh? Do you guys hang out?”

 

“Yeah, but not so much when we’re with our owners. Perry pretends to be mindlessly disinterested in everything.”

“I see. What are your owners like?”

“Isabella is the best! She’s really sweet, and caring and smart. She’s also been pining over one of Perry’s owners for years.”

“Pft, really? What about Perry’s owners, what are they like?”

 

“Ah, Phineas and Ferb are really amazing! They’re geniuses, and they love to invent new things. Phineas is the one Isabella has feelings for. Ferb, not so much.”

 

“Just friends, huh?” Pinky made a face.

 

“It’s actually hard to tell if they’re still friends. I mean, they hang out, but they’re not too nice to each other. Something happened. I really shouldn’t say what, though…”

 

“Hm…” As the two conversed, Perry came back. “Ready to go?” Ava asked. Perry nodded.   

 

“See ya later, Pinky!”  The dog waved, and the two ran off.

  
  


0o0o0o0o

 

“Well, that was annoying.”   

 

“Aw, c’mon, it wasn’t that bad.” The agents were sitting in Perry’s hovercar.  

 

“Are you kidding me? Doof tried to turn us into magnets! I never even thought that possible!”  

 

“No sane person would think that possible, Perry. Hey, can I drive this time?”  

 

“No.”  

 

“Why not?”   

 

“This is my hovercar. You need to get your own.”  

 

“I like your hat.”  

 

“Flattery won’t make me change my mind, but thanks anyway.”  

 

“Do you usually wear clothes?”    

 

“This hat is my uniform. You know this. You are literally wearing the same hat.”   

 

As he drove, Perry thought about how everyone at the agency was talking about Ava and the Major living together. Perry decided that now was a good time to ask about it.  

 

“...Hey, Ava?”  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“...” The platypus hesitated.  

 

“What is it, Perry? Perry, is there something wrong?”  

 

“...Is...Is it true that you’re...Monogram’s “pet”? Because everyone keeps saying that he’s your owner.”   

 

“It’s true.”  

 

“What?!” Perry slammed his foot onto the brakes, screeching to a stop. There were a few moments of silence before Perry started driving again.  

 

“...Thought it was just a rumor.”  

 

“Why does it matter if it’s a rumor or not?”   

 

“How - how could he take you in? I don’t - I just don’t _get_ it.”  

 

“What are you not getting?”   

 

“I used to wonder why Monogram didn’t take me in. I mean, don’t me wrong. I LOVE my owners. Phineas and Ferb are fantastic! They’re the best - really, they _are_ \- but, well...It’s - it’s just that when I was little, I wanted to be the Major’s pet. He was so - I mean...”  

 

“Why did you want to be his pet so badly?” Perry didn’t answer. Ava sighed. “Look, it’s not like I know why Monogram chose me. I can ask him for you if you want.” Perry took a moment to answer.

 

“...Alright.”  

 

                                                 ~PNF~ 

 

Ferb was quiet on the bus ride home. He stayed silent for most of the evening. When asked what the matter was, he replied that he was thinking, and left it at that.  

 

“Hey, Ferb?” Phineas walked into the room he and Ferb shared with Perry in tow. “You still contemplating over what Jamie and Jay were saying?” The green haired sophomore nodded.   

 

“What do they know that we don’t?”  

 

“Not sure. They’re related to that guy, right?”  

 

“Yeah, he’s their father.”  

 

“Well, what if they’re spying on us?” The redhead grabbed the older teen’s shoulders. “On you? What if they’re evil?!” Ferb pushed his brother off. 

 

“If they were evil, they wouldn’t have saved me.”  

 

“True. Unless it’s a setup!”  

 

“I doubt it.”  

 

“What do you think their motives are?”  

 

“Who knows. Maybe they’re trying to save me from whatever danger I’m in now.” Perry chattered and hopped onto Ferb’s lap. The teen started to pet the platypus absentmindedly.  

 

Listening to the high schooler’s conversation, Perry realized that Ferb could really get hurt again. He decided to keep a closer eye on the boy. Perry also knew that he had to find out who Jamie and Jay were, and to try and gather as much information on their father as possible. He couldn’t let anything else happen to either of his boys.   

 

Phineas crossed his arms and studied Ferb. He didn’t look bothered by the fact that he was still in harm’s way. He seemed relatively calm.  

 

“...Ferb, aren’t you worried?”   

 

“I mean yeah, but it’ll be alright.” Both platypus and redheaded human stared at him in shock (although Perry did it inconspicuously). The monotreme chattered. Phineas unknowingly mimicked his question.  

 

“How can you be sure?” Phineas frowned. “I mean, I’m not trying to tarnish your positivity over the situation, I just...”   

 

“Jay and Jamie helped me out before. If anything else happens, I’m pretty sure I can count on them. They’re trustworthy. Plus,” Ferb pulled out a wrench from behind his back. “We can invent something to keep me safe.” Phineas wasn’t convinced. 

 

“...You sure you aren’t scared?” Ferb frowned.  

 

“I said I wasn’t worried, not that I wasn’t scared. That’s different.”  

 

“It really isn’t, Ferb..”  

 

“Okay, but why wouldn’t I be scared? How could I _not_ be scared after - ?”  

 

“Phineas! Ferb! Dinnertime!” Linda called from downstairs.   

 

“Coming, Mum!” The older teen turned toward the younger teen. “Um...”  

 

“We can finish this later.” Phineas answered. Ferb nodded, stood up, and ran out of the room. Perry walked toward Phineas. The boy picked the monotreme up.  

 

“What am I gonna do, Perry? Ferb’s practically treading in hot water! I - I just don’t know what to do!” A tear slid down the freshman’s cheek. Perry watched as it fell to the floor. “...I just don’t know what to do...”  

 

    Perry answered with a chatter.  

 

    “I don’t know what to do, either."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! What an uplifting chapter! Nothing in this chapter should cause anyone to worry, right? :D 
> 
> Ha, sarcasm.
> 
> Anyway, there’s quite a lot to take from this chapter, isn’t there?
> 
> SO! What the heck were Jamie and Jay talking about? Who exactly are they? Who is Jay and Jamie’s father? What did he do to Ferb? What kind of danger is Ferb in? What was Pinky so embarrassed about? What exactly happened between Ferb and Isabella? Why did Doofenshmirtz try to turn Perry and Ava into magnets? Why did Perry want to be Monogram’s pet? Why is Ava Monogram’s pet? Also, does being Monogram’s pet give Ava any special privileges? What are Jamie and Jay’s motives? They’re not evil are they? *gasp* These questions shall soon be answered! (Jeez, that was a mouthful…)


	11. Chapter 10

Perry flopped down onto the floor and sighed. He and Ava just had returned to the agency from their mission. Bad ol’ Doofenshmirtz tried to turn the agents into school supplies. That whole ordeal had to do with the scientist hating school.  

 

Rolling onto his back, Perry thought of the conversation he had with Ava the day before.  _ “Look, it’s not like I know why Monogram chose me. I can ask him for you, if you want.”  _  That’s what Ava had told him. The fox hadn’t spoken a word to him since.  

 

Suddenly, Perry felt like he was being watched. He stood up, and looked around wildly. The room grew dark. Perry looked up in time to see Kenny falling towards him. He jumped out of the way of the pouncing koala.  

 

Kenny landed and rolled onto his feet. He spun around and charged, throwing his fist at Perry. The monotreme caught the mammal’s fist, and swung at his face. Perry’s fist connected with Kenny’s nose. The koala yelped in pain, and pulled away from his opponent. Dropping down, Kenny kicked at Perry, swiping his foot at the monotreme’s legs. The platypus jumped, dodging the blow. He kicked the bear in the stomach. Kenny staggered.  

 

The koala bear whipped out his claws, and attacked the monotremes face. Perry did the same. Kenny pushed Perry down and slashed his claws at his face. Perry winced. The platypus shoved the Australian off of him, and stood up. He growled. Kenny mimicked the sound emitting from the monotreme’s throat.  

 

Panting hard, the agents circled each other, hate in their eyes. Suddenly, Perry fell, hitting the ground hard. Kenny smirked.  

 

“Lookit that. You fell, and I barely did anythin’ to ya.” The koala bear sauntered over to where Perry lay. He wore a look of triumph as he picked the monotreme up by the scruff of his neck. “Ya see? I  _ am  _ stronger than you. When are you gonna learn ya lesson?”  

 

“I fell on purpose, you moron.”   

 

“Huh?” All of a sudden, Perry started screaming. Taken aback, Kenny stared at Perry in shock. The look turned into one of horror as the bear realized what Perry was doing. He stepped back.  

 

“Shut up!” Kenny yelled. “Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up _ ! 

The door burst open. Monogram, Ava, Pinky, Starlette, and David dashed into the room. 

“What on earth is going on in here?” The major exclaimed. Perry stood up. Pointing at Kenny, he answered,  

 

“He attacked me for no reason!” Monogram turned to Kenny.

 

“Is this true?”  

 

“I - um - well, it’s - it’s, um - I - you see, he, well I - !”  

 

“Agent Kenny the Koala!” Said agent flinched. “Are Perry’s words true?” 

 

“Yes.” Kenny squeaked. 

 

“I am sure that you know that fighting is not permitted in the agency.” 

 

“Yes, Sir. I know that, Sir.” 

 

“Hmm...” Monogram began to pace the room. “You’re scheduled to go on vacation next week. Am I correct?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“As punishment, not only will you not go on vacation, but you won’t be paid for your work next week.” Kenny’s pupils dilated. 

 

“N - no pay?! B - but Sir I - !” 

 

“Are you arguing with me, agent?” 

 

“Sir, no, Sir!” The koala bear became rigid. The major stopped pacing and glared at the agent. Said agent did his best to look emotionless. His attempt failed. 

 

“You are dismissed.” 

 

“Aye, aye, Sir!”  Kenny saluted, pivoted, and ran out of the room. Monogram’s hard gaze softened to a look of concern. 

 

“Agent P, are you alright?” Perry nodded.

 

“You sure, Perry?” David had his hand on Perry’s shoulder throughout the whole confrontation. Perry scowled in his direction. 

 

“I’m fine, really. I only screamed to get someone’s attention. I’m fine, really!” 

 

“Your face is bleeding.” Ava started bandaging Perry’s face. 

 

“I thought I told you not to touch my face again.” 

 

“Ava, you can’t just put band-aids on Perry’s face.” Pinky instructed. “You have to clean the cuts first.”  

 

“Oh, whoops. Guess I forgot.” 

 

“You guys, I’m fine.” Perry protested as David sprayed the platypus’ hands with antiseptic spray. 

 

“Perry, hold out your arms so we can see your wounds better.” 

 

“No.” David gave Perry a look.

 

“Why not?”

 

“‘Cause I don’t want to.” The dog sighed. 

 

“Ava, Pinky, hold his arms up.” Starlette commanded. 

 

“Seriously, guys! You don’t have to fuss over me!” Perry complained as his arms were wrestled away from his body. Soon enough, all the injuries were taken care of.

 

“Agent P, has Agent kenny done this to you before?” The platypus shrugged. 

 

“C’mon, Perry!” Pinky said. “This is serious. Tell us the truth!” Perry sighed. 

“Fine. He’s attacked me like this before, yeah.” 

 

“You’re kidding. This wasn’t the first time?” Ava asked. Perry shook his head. 

 

“Agent P, why didn’t you tell us about this before?” The platypus shrugged again. 

 

“Didn’t feel like it.” Ava folded her arms. 

 

“Probably ‘cause you didn’t want anyone thinking that you’re weak? Which, you’re  _ not _ .” Perry didn’t reply. 

 

“Perry.” Agent P turned to Monogram. “If anything else like this happens again, I want you to tell me. Are we clear?” The platypus looked away. “I said, are we clear? Perry, I’m not taking no for an ans - ”  

 

“We’re clear.” With that, Perry walked out of the room, the others following him.  

 

~PNF~  

  
  


“So now you think that you’re in even more danger than before?” Isabella inquired. Ferb nodded. He and Phineas had just gone over everything that they discussed over the weekend.  “And you still think that you can trust Jamie and Jay?” 

 

“Like I said before, yes, because they saved me back then.” 

 

“Do you think they’re trustworthy, Phin?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know.” The redhead leaned against his bed. “They didn’t seem any  different today than before. Do you think it’s an act?” 

 

“It probably is.”  

 

“Even if their personalities are just an act,” The sophomore started. “I don’t think they’re  trying to trick us. They might be trying to protect us.” Phineas and Isabella shared uncertain glances. Ferb sighed. The green haired boy stood up from his spot on the floor and sat on Phineas’ bed. “When I first met them, Jamie and Jay were quite different. But I’m sure that’s because of the situation we were in and because of their father. If you think about it, they weren’t supposed to help me. They  _ shouldn’t _ have helped me. They were supposed to stand back and watch as - !”  

 

“Hey, wait!” Ferb glared at Phineas. 

 

“I thought we agreed that _no one_ would interrupt me anymore.”  The redheaded teen cringed. 

 

“Sorry, Ferb. I forgot. But I just thought of something. What if their father has hurt other people?” Ferb’s eyes grew. 

 

“N - no...That can’t...Y - you think? Has he...?” 

 

“I think Phineas is right.” Isabella commented. “You probably weren’t his only...Victim.” Ferb paled. 

 

“Y - you think those people made it out of there alive?!”  

 

“Who knows?” Phineas dropped his gaze. “Maybe Jamie and Jay helped you because  they didn’t want to see their father do anything to anyone else.” They all sat in silence for a moment. Ferb trembled slightly.

 

“I think you’re right, Phineas. And the fact that they helped me in the first place...I don’t think their father let that slide. They took a huge risk saving me.”  

 

“And you think that they’ll do it again?” Ferb stared at Isabella with uncertainty clouding his eyes.  

 

“...I...Don’t know anymore, now that this has been said. They might. They might not.” The green-haired teen shrugged. “I think they might, since they seemed really worried.” 

 

“And what if they don’t?”  

 

“I told you already, Izzie. Ferb and I are gonna build something just in case. Ferb will be safe.”  The girl narrowed her eyes.

 

“And what about you?”  

 

“Me?”  

 

“How do you know the guy won’t go after you?”  

 

“Ah...” Phineas looked over at Ferb. He stared back. “We...We don’t know. We don’t know.”  

 

“But...Why would he go after Phineas?”  

 

“Why did he go after you?” The ebony haired girl retorted. Ferb fell silent.  

 

“How the heck am I supposed to know?” Ferb shouted, standing up. “How the  _ HELL _ am I supposed to know?! We don’t! We don’t know why, I don’t think we ever will! I don’t even know  _ why  _ he - !” The British teen was interrupted by his cell phone. Looking at the caller I.D, he recognized Jamie’s phone number. He gulped.  

 

“It’s...It’s Jamie.”  

  
“What?!” The other teens exclaimed. Phineas spoke up. 

 

“Since when did you have her phone number?”   

 

“Since last week.” 

 

“Do you _ really _ think it was a good idea to give her  _ your number _ ?” Ferb didn’t reply. He put the phone to his ear. 

 

“‘Ello?”  

 

“Hey there, Ferb!” 

 

“Hi, Jamie. What’s up?” 

 

“Jay and I were wondering if you, Phineas, and Isabella would like to go canoeing with us this Saturday. We have some prepaid passes for a day of fun!” 

 

“Uh, sure? Just let me ask the others fir - wait a minute. How did you know that Isabella is at my house?”  

 

“I didn’t. She’s your neighbor, right?”  

 

“...Right. I’m going to ask the others now.” Ferb put his phone face down on the bed. “She wants to know if we want to go canoeing on Saturday.” Isabella tilted her head. 

 

“She knew I was here?”  

 

“No. She knows that you live near us, though.”  

 

“Oh.”  

 

“So,” Ferb looked at Phineas. “Should we go?”  

 

“Hm...” Phineas tapped his chin in thought. “If we say no, they might think that we don’t trust them. And we do trust them, right?”  

 

“Right.” Ferb replied.  

 

“Or, at least,  _ you  _ trust them.” Isabella countered.  

 

“Exactly! Ferb trusts them, so we should, too! If we go, then we can find ways to earn their trust!” The raven haired girl nodded in agreement.  

 

“I guess we’re going. Now all we have to do is ask our mums.” 

 

“I’ll go ask!” Phineas ran downstairs. When he came back, Perry was on his head.  “I found Perry, and Mom and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said yes!” 

 

“So, why is Perry on your head?”  

 

“I’m not really sure. He just kinda dropped onto my head head, ya know?”  

 

“Um, Phineas? What happened to him?” The green-haired teen questioned. Phineas took the monotreme off of his head and gasped.  

 

“Perry! Why are you covered in so many band-aids? What happened to you?”  

 

“Looks like he got into a fight.” Ferb replied. 

 

“With another platypus?” Isabella asked.  

 

“Or with a completely different animal.” Phineas stroked the monotreme’s head. He chattered.  

 

“Don’t get into anymore fights, okay boy? We don’t want  _ you  _ to be in danger as well!”  

 

“I can’t promise you anything, Phineas, but for you guys, I’ll try.”  

  
  


~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~  

 

Ava walked into the majors’ bedroom. The man was reclining in a soft, plush chair, reading.  

 

“Hey, Monogram?” He looked up from his book.  

 

“Yes, Ava?”  

 

“Remember when I told you that Perry wants to know why you never adopted him, but you “adopted” me? What am I supposed to tell him?” Major Monogram set his novel down, pursing his lips in thought.  

 

“Well, it can’t be the truth.”  

 

“I know that, Sir.  _ What _ am I supposed to tell him?” Monogram stood up from his seat and started to pace his room. Stopped. Picked up a photograph of Agent P and himself. Put it down. Sighed.  

 

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re supposed to tell him. Just  _ don’t  _ tell him the  _ truth _ .”  

 

“Wow, Major, that was so helpful. I just  _ knew _ that you would know  _ exactly _ what to do.” 

The man sighed again.  

 

“I’m sorry, Ava, but I don’t know what you can say to him. You should have thought of this before coming here. Just make something up.” The fox mimicked his sigh.  

 

“I’ll try to think of something.” Walking out of the room, she muttered, “Some help that was.” She walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her.  

 

“...I don’t want to lie to him, though. I really don’t think it’s a good idea...But what else can I do? I can’t tell him the truth...” The fox sat down in the middle of the room, and hugged her legs to her chest. Digging her face into her knees, the girl let out a long, sad sigh. “If only I could tell him...” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Answers? Half answers? Let’s start!
> 
> Will Kenny ever stop attacking Perry? Why’d he start in the first place? Will Phineas and Isabella be able to trust Jamie and Jay? Who the heck is Jay and Jamie’s father, and what does he want with Ferb? Has he hurt anyone else? What book was Monogram reading? Is it important to the plot? What exactly happened to Ferb? What are Ava and Monogram hiding from Perry? and is Ava truly Monogram’s pet?
> 
> I assure you, these questions will have answers, And probably half answers.


	12. Chapter 11

Phineas and Ferb stood by Isabella’s locker as the ebony haired girl decided which books to take home.  

“I don’t have any History homework, so I can leave this textbook here...”

“Lucky.” Phineas commented. 

“I don’t have anything for Science...” 

“Lucky.” 

“I have homework for Algebra, but I don’t need my textbook.” 

“Still lucky.” 

“And I need my vocabulary book for English, plus my copy of Julius Caesar.” 

“Not lucky.” Isabella turned to the redhead. 

“Really, Phineas?” 

“What? You have less homework than I do!” The girl shook her head.  

“Hey, you guys.” Ferb spoke up. “Look who’s coming our way.” The underclassmen turned their heads in the direction Ferb’s finger pointed. They saw two familiar friends walking toward them. Phineas smiled. 

“Buford! Baljeet! What’s up? We haven’t seen you guys since Summer vacation ended.”  

“Hello Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. I have been good, and so has Buford.” 

“‘Sup Dinnerbell, Ferbster and Bow!” The bully held up a fist, and Phineas bumped it. “We’ve been fine. We don’t have the same lunch period, but we’ve got a few classes together.” 

“That’s good to hear!,” Isabella commented. “So...Are people still asking you guys about  _ that _ ?” The nerd and bully groaned. 

“Yeah, they have. And I can’t stand it! Those idiots make me wanna punch something!” Buford indicated this statement by punching the wall. “Ow! Jeez, that hurt like - !” 

“Ohhhhhh, it is so  _ annoying _ !” Baljeet interrupted. He curled his hands into tight fists. “The nerve of some people! Why can they not just leave us alone! Seriously! Do they not realize how dangerous of a situation this is??? People will not stop asking if - “ 

“Hey, Buford, Baljeet!” The teens turned to see two students making kissy faces at them.  Buford’s face burned red, embarrassment and anger welling up inside. He started chasing after the students, but Baljeet held him back. “We are  _ not _ in a romantic relationship!” 

 

“I’m gonna kill you guys!” Buford shouted. 

“I am not even a homosexual! Not that there is anything wrong with being one...” Baljeet replied, lowering his voice. Both teens sighed.

“Tough luck, huh?” Ferb asked. The two nodded. 

“Maybe…” Phineas started to suggest. “Maybe you guys should just come o - “

“No no, shh shh shh!” Baljeet interjected. “You know  _ exactly _ why I cannot do that! Mom would  _ annihilate  _ me if she found out!”

“Also, I’m already out, ya dweeb. But putting all of that aside...” Buford turned to the British teen. “Why the hell have I been hearing people say that you got into a fight? We all know that wouldn’t happen.”  

“Weeell,” Ferb started, scratching his head. “It kind of did happen. You see, Butch exists, and he’s a force to be reckoned with.” Baljeet gasped. 

“Did he try to beat you up?” 

“Well, he  _ did  _ hit me a few times, but it’s fine, really. Besides, I doubt that he’ll do it again. He hasn’t spoken to me since I stood up to him.” 

“Good for you, Ferb!” Buford high-fived him. “What’d you do?” 

“I made his argument invalid.” The teens laughed. 

“You know, it is a shame that we do not have classes with you guys.” Baljeet pointed out. 

“Yeah, we don’t even have lunch together!” 

“Well, Buford, I guess that means we need to hang out more often!” Phineas’ grin widened. “What do you say to that?” 

“That would be great!” 

As the high schoolers were talking, a few teachers walked by. 

“Hello, Ferb!” Mr. Zone greeted. The green-haired boy waved. 

“Hi Mr. Gene!” Phineas called. The teacher laughed. 

“You don’t have to yell, Phineas. I’m right here.” 

“How’d I do on the test?” 

“You got an A plus.” Phineas beamed. 

“As always.” The third teacher spoke up. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going.” He waved to everyone. “By the way, Isabella, you did very well in class today.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Trace!” He walked off. 

“Hey, wait, Trace! I wanted to ask you about - okay, nevermind. Just keep walking. Ignore me. Yeah, I don’t care. I mean, people ignore me on a daily basis. This isn’t any different than usual.” Mr. Gene sighed. “Whatever. Just, whatever. I’m going home. Goodbye students, Zone.”  The others watched as the black haired man sulked away. 

“Welp, guess I’m leaving.” Mr. Zone said to no one in particular. 

“Have a good day, Mr. Zone!”  Zone smiled. 

“You too, Ferb.” He yawned. “Oh! Excuse me!” He walked away. 

“Teachers are funny.” Phineas stated. Everyone agreed. 

“Teachers can be really hilarious. This one time - “ 

“Hey, you know what, Ferb?” The British teen glared at the ex-bully. 

“The heck, Buford? How many times do I have to tell you guys not to interrupt me?” Buford laughed. 

“Sorry, Ferb, but I’m just surprised!” 

“Now why is that?” 

“Well, you’ve been talking a lot!” 

“Yeah, I have, haven’t I?” 

“Yeah, you have! I mean, seriously, you wouldn’t speak a word after you were kidnapped - !” 

“ _ BUFORD! _ ” Everyone shouted. Too late. Buford had spoken “the word”. The others turned to Ferb, who had grown tense. His face was pale, and his breath quickened.

"Ferb," Phineas asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"...I..." Ferb glanced at Buford. "You...You know I don't... _ like _ that word..." Buford tried to speak, but before he could, Ferb sank to the ground, head lowered. He started shaking.

 

“Woah, Ferb, calm down!” Phineas cried. The redhead put an arm over his brother’s shoulders. The others started to surround him, but Phineas held up a hand. “Don’t crowd him - give him space, he needs to breath! Come on, Ferb, calm down. You’re safe now. You’re alright.”

“I...I’m safe now...I’m alright...” Ferb repeated. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. 

“Ferb, I’m sorry -” Ferb’s eyes flashed open, and glared at Buford. They were like ice. 

“I - I  _ don’t  _ want to hear it.” 

“But - ” 

“Just shut up!” Suddenly, Ferb’s eyes grew larger, and his face became paler. He stood, stumbled, and ran away. 

Phineas looked behind him and gasped. He groaned and ran after his stepbrother. The others turned around to see Jamie and Jay standing a few feet away from them, looking confused. 

~Doobie Doobie Doo Ba~

 

Starlette was sitting across the table from Pinky. The platypus had her head thrown back in laughter. Pinky was smiling. The two were enjoying themselves; Pinky telling jokes, and Starlette giggling at each one. Perry and David stood several feet away, watching. 

“Bet you ten bucks that they’ll end up together.” Perry shook his head at the dog standing next to him. 

“No point. It’s too obvious.” 

“Try not to be  _ too  _ overprotective of Pinky.” 

“Pft, please. Starlette doesn’t seem like she’d hurt him in any way.” 

“True. So, do you like anyone?” Perry gave David a knowing look.

“Hm. That sure is a question.” 

“It certainly is.” David smirked, matching Perry’s gaze. The agents chuckled as they continued to watch the two lovebirds. 

“Pinky’s got a knack for telling jokes.” David nodded in agreement. 

“He should be a comedian.” 

“Maybe he could take it up as a part time job.” Perry mused. Suddenly, the male platypus couldn’t see anything. “What the - ?” 

“Guess who?” A familiar voice rang. Perry sighed. 

“You don’t speak to me for the last few days, and then you randomly decide to cover my eyes and play the “guess who” game. Just wow, Ava.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” The fox took her paws away from Perry’s face. “I don’t have a good enough reason for that.” 

“Of course you don’t.” 

“On the bright side, I know why Monogram adopted me!” 

“Oh really?” 

“Uh-huh.Turns out, I’m his second favorite animal.” 

“Second favorite?” David inquired. 

“What’s his first favorite?” Ava pointed at Perry. 

“You!” Perry stared blankly at her. 

“Uh - huh. Yeah, sure. You expect me to believe that?” 

“Yup,” 

“Too bad.” The monotreme walked away. 

“Don’t be mad at me!” Ava called after him. “That’s what the Major told me!” 

“Well, that can’t be the real reason. Try to squeeze the truth out of him.” Ava shrugged. 

“Alright, then. I’ll try.” When Perry left the room, David turned to Ava. 

“You know the truth, don’t you?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The look in your eyes.” Ava was silent for a moment. 

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone.” 

“Is it really that big of a secret?” 

“Yes.” David sighed. 

“You’re not going to tell Perry the truth, are you?”

“Can’t. Monogram’s orders.”  

“So you’re just going to lie to him?” 

“I don’t have a choice.” 

“Perry’s warming up to you. He’s starting to trust you. If he finds out you’re lying to him -”

“I know, I’ll break his trust.” Ava sighed. “I don’t want to hurt him, but I have to. In order to make things right.” 

“I don’t understand. How is lying going to make things right?” 

“I can’t explain. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell anyone.” 

“People are going to become more and more suspicious of you.” 

“I know that.” A few moments passed before David sighed. 

“I’ll help you. I’ll help as much as I can to make sure people don’t try to find out anything.” 

“You will? But why would -”

“On one condition.” Ava hesitated. 

“That is...?” 

“You tell me as much as you can.” 

“I already - ” 

“I can’t help keep a secret I know nothing about. You either tell me, or get no help.”   

“...” 

“Well?”  

“...I’ll tell you a little bit, but not much.” 

“Fine.” 

“But not here.” The fox looked around. 

“Why don’t we meet up somewhere tomorrow? You can tell me then.” Ava nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~PNF~

 

Ferb sat on his bed, crouched up like a ball. The sophomore hadn’t said anything since Buford had carelessly spoken “the word”. Perry tried to get his attention by rubbing his beak on his arm. The British teen acknowledged his pet by patting him on the head. The platypus chattered. 

Phineas walked into the room carrying two glass cups. He offered one to Ferb. 

“Want some chocolate milk?” The sophomore nodded and took the glass. The teens drank simultaneously, sighing in sync. 

“Hey, Ferb? You’ll be alright. I’m sure of it. You’ll recover from all of this. Maybe not soon, but one day.” Phineas nodded, as if to reassure himself of this statement. He looked over at Ferb, who had a look of determination on his face. The green-haired teen put his glass down and sighed. 

“....You know, with all this bad stuff that’s been going on, I wonder sometimes how I’ll ever make it through. If I’ll ever be okay. But...then I remember that we’ve gone through plenty of battles growing up, most of those being things normal kids don’t go through. And when all’s said and done, I just gotta remember what I’ve already overcome. I am strong.”

Ferb smiled. 

“Life might not be going my way, but no matter what happens, I’m going to keep moving forward. The past is the past, and I’m not going to let myself get caught up in it.” 

“Yes, Ferb! Yes!” Phineas was beaming as he went to hug his brother. Perry jumped off of the bed and nuzzled Ferb’s leg. The British teen picked the platypus up and hugged him to his chest. 

“I’m proud of you, Ferb.” Perry chattered. 

“That’s right!” Ferb shouted, pumping his fist into the air. “From this day forth, I am no longer letting life get the best of me!” 

“Even when life takes the upper hand,” Phineas started, raising Ferb’s hand higher. “We’ll take it right back, despite everything life throws at us!”

* * *

 

**Simply Surviving**

**Part One**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand that's the end of part one! :)


End file.
